This equipment solves a problem worked on by a number of prior inventors, with some degree of success as exibited by their inventions. Some of these inventions are cited here to show the state-of-the-art: namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,740,594; 2,599,423; 1,587,998 and 11,342, which show the various methods that have been used by inventors to effect level layer winding; from the lever actuated differential clutch feed arrangement, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 11,342, through the triple element guide wheel of U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,998 to the counterthreaded high-centered, bobbin-reversing guide cylinder of U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,594; but no one of these Patents teaches an art, method, or apparatus which will result in an automatic spooled level layer winding operation wherein the successive layers are in tension tightly wound, in a level layer, from spool end to spool opposite end, regardless of original kink, twist, or internal stress, and diameter of wire.